Forum:Spoiler message needed
Hey, guys. I'm thinking maybe we should add a message stating that information from the new film should be limited to production articles and should not be included within in-universe pages, as per our . This message should probably be set to be seen by everyone when they edit a page. In other words, when people go to edit a page, there's the spoiler message right above the editing box. If not that, then we should at least have it on the main page. What do you guys think? --From College with Love 22 October 2008, 5:24PM EST : Resistance is futile (and like anyone will read it... ). But for shits and giggles, what shall it say? --Alan 21:30, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Support! From Support with Love 21:31, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::Support, though I would also question its effectiveness, we should make the attempt.--31dot 02:19, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::It won't be effective. I don't think that we should bother on edit screens. They'll read it as much as people read the upload page noted above. Put a small mention on the front page pointing to the relevant policy, and keep reverting idiots. -- Sulfur 02:44, 23 October 2008 (UTC) To answer Alan's question, it would read basically what I wrote in my first proposal: "Please note: information from the new film can not be added on Memory Alpha except within pages related to the film's production. See our for more information." To address both Alan's and Sulfur's issue, I agree, it probably won't be very effective, but it should be somewhat effective. I'm thinking we should have it in a glaring red box so it commands attention, or maybe in bright red text. If it commands attention, then people will be sure to see it. That way at least they'll know they're not supposed to do it. Whether they follow the rules, on the other hand, is another story. --From Andoria with Love 02:52, 23 October 2008 (UTC) : Could just put something on the top of the main page, that's generally the first place anyone visits and likely the last page they actually read anything of note. Personally, I don't enjoy cleaning up after it when I don't care to read it because I am actually trying to avoid these spoilers. --Alan 03:02, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I was thinking we could put something on both the main page and the editing pages. It would certainly increase the chances that the people editing will see the message. --From Andoria with Love 20:38, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Does anyone else have any thoughts on this matter? --From Andoria with Love 08:57, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : MediaWiki:Sitenotice. I know it sure got my attention (and annoyed me sure enough) when the message was up about the site update. --Alan 17:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Indeed, and I think that's the best way to go. So should we try that? As you say, that should certainly get people's attention. Sure, it'll be a bit annoying, but at least no one will add any spoliers or spoilerific images. --From College with Love *Perfect. And it now only shows up in recent changes and in page editing. Gotta find some way to add it to the upload file page, though. --From Andoria with Love 21:43, 18 November 2008 (UTC) *Hmm... not it appears to be following me everyone. Not quite as perfect... but at least we can dismiss the message. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:06, 19 November 2008 (UTC)